particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimlien
•4% Zenshō •3% Other 6% Irreligious 3% Other religion | ethnic_group = 82% Dinh | ethnic_other = 5% Kyo 3% Dinh 3% Bianjie 2% Phra 2% Kunihito 1% Utari 2% Other ethnicity | demonym = Kimlienese | regime = Unitary one-party constitutional monarchy | governing_body = National Assembly | HoStitle = King | HoSname = Dinh Ai Quoc | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Hoàng Văn Thuật National Liberation Front (Kimlien) | area = 110,225,000 | population = 130,968,296 | est_date = | ind_from = Xsampa-Hanzen | ind_date = November 15, 4423 | ind_rec = 4431 | currency = Kimlienese đồng (KLD) | timezone = | summer_time = | drives_on = Right | calling_code = | Internet TLD = .kl | organizations = | gdp_total = | gdp_capita = |pop_unit = (est)}} Kimlien (Dinh: Kim Liên), also known as Jinlian (Indralan: 金蓮 Jīnlián) officially known as the State of Kimlien (Dinh: 國加金蓮 Quốc gia Kim Liên, Indralan: 金蓮的狀態 Jīnlián de zhuàngtài) is a nation located in the South of the continent of Dovani, bordering the Hanzen Republic to the north, Xsampa to the east, and the Wigglesworth Gulf to the South and West. Kimlien gained her independence first in 3355, following the Southern Hemisphere War. Following the invasion and subsequent colonization of Kimlien by Xsampa-Hanzen in the 4410s, Kimlien again gained her independence through the Kimlien War of Independence. History As is the case with the other South Dovani states, the pre-modern history of Kimlien is largely unknown. The Gao-Showa people arrived in the region during the Early Middle Ages, and in time gained a separate identity as the Dinh, or Southern Gao-Showa. In 1058, the Dinh created the Kingdom of Kimlien, which was brought under the cultural influence of the Empire of Gao-Soto. As Dovani was being colonized beginning with the 25th century, Indrala, wishing to establish her presence on the mainland, established a protectorate over the Kingdom of Kimlien in 2536. In 2591, after having ratified the Dovani for the Dovanians treaty, Indrala formally annexed the kingdom, under the name of New Indrala. The kingdom was reorganized as the Kimlien Territory, a special territory of Indrala, in 2634. Throughout the colonial period, there was nationalist opposition to Indralan rule. In 3343, the Southern Hemisphere War started, whereby Indrala declared war on Zardugal and invaded the Zardic colonies in Dovani. In 3348, Zardugal invaded the Kimlien Territory, and sponsored nationalist opposition to Indralan rule, most notably the Dinh League. The Takstov peace treaty of 3355 that ended the war granted Kimlien independence, under Indralan protection. Government Although one of the South Dovani states that gained independence in 3355, Kimlien's status is somewhat more different. Kimlien was not officially a colony, but a "special territory", similarly to Dalibor, and thus was considered a full part of Indrala. For this reason, there is a large number of Indralan settlers in Kimlien, living in the region for generations. Also unlike the former Zardic colonies, Kimlien has had a long history of self-government, with elections for a Legislative Assembly taking place regularly. Nevertheless, the presence of a large Indralan minority creates numerous tensions, including with the government of Indrala, and is a source of political instability. The government of Kimlien takes place in the framework of a semi-presidential unitary representative republic, whereby the popularly elected Chief of State (Quốc Trưởng) is the head of state and the Chairman of Government (Chủ tịch của Chính phủ) chairs the cabinet. The legislative of Kimlien is the 800-member unicameral National Assembly (Quốc hội), which also has the responsibility of approving the cabinet proposed by the Chairman of Government. Parties in the National Assembly Geography Economy Demographics Category:Kimlien Category:Dovani Category:Countries